


What If

by silver_holly



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_holly/pseuds/silver_holly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has always been Sehun's fate to leave the Empire, but the only thing that should await him outside is death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If

**Author's Note:**

> Snippet of fic What If, written for the Exordium Challenge.

Sehun has always wanted to see the outside, an unrestrained, curious urge bubbling up in his mind every time he looks to the horizons. Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad way to go, exploring what was left of the past world. Sehun grabs a gas mask, deciding his first meeting with his death would not be of chemicals burning his eyes and staining his lungs. 

With a fist slammed against the controls, the airlock door opens with a swift rush of air. Boots crushing dead grass, Sehun steps out into the open of the outside world. Much to his disappointment, the alluring world he had read of in history books has been reduced to nothing more than messy splotches of grey and muted yellow. Even through the gas mask, the air burns Sehun’s lungs and paints the insides of his mouth bitter. 

There are no clear paths, only dead grass and pulverized rock covering the expansive plains. Sehun wanders aimlessly through the debris, each step one closer to his death.

After hours of walking in the vast emptiness of the destroyed world, Sehun’s chest is on fire. His breathing is laboured and each step leaves his insides screaming in pain. Stumbling upon a patch of grass that held enough cushion to support his body, he curls up on top of it, most of the blades crumbling under his weight. 

Sehun lets his chemical burned eyes close and accepts the darkness that comes sweeping in. 

After all, this has always been his fate.


End file.
